<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hornet's Sorrow by roymaster45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924424">Hornet's Sorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymaster45/pseuds/roymaster45'>roymaster45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Post-Canon, Siblings, Wakes &amp; Funerals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymaster45/pseuds/roymaster45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief tale concerning what occurred after the Knight destroyed the true source of the Infection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hornet's Sorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s going on?!”</p>
<p>“Did the rest of you feel that rumbling earlier?”</p>
<p>“I’ll bet it’s the kingdom coming back to life…”</p>
<p>“Please, <em>please</em>, everyone!” the Eldgerbug shouted, trying his best to restore a sense of order and calm to the crowd mulling about in the Dirtmouth plaza.“I’m sure there’s nothing to be worried about.That little warrior has been passing through here quite often recently — perhaps he simply fought and defeated a new monster in the Crossroads.”</p>
<p>“You must have seen the look in his eyes the last time he was here, though!” Iselda exclaimed as she clutched her sleeves anxiously.“He seemed determined to do something desperate, I’m sure of it.”</p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>Before he could answer, however, everyone heard a noise from the well leading down into Hallownest.They turned to see a bug in a red cloak and a tall mask fly out of the hole, landing on one knee before standing up.In her right hand, she held a needle; her left, they saw as she slowly walked closer, was clutching the Knight’s nail and the broken halves of his mask.</p>
<p>Quirrel and Zote’s faces darkened as they stepped forward, tightening their grip on their weapons.But the Elderbug stepped forward and held out his arms in front of them.“Wait just a minute, gentlemen.”</p>
<p>A second later, they realized why.Hornet’s hands were shaking — not from anger or fear, but from misery.She sniffled, then began to weep, then dropped the items she was holding as she fell to her knees.</p>
<p>“Oh, my dear child,” the town’s oldest resident said softly as he knelt down and wrapped his arms around her.</p>
<p>Soon, the sobs crescendoed into a wail of agony that echoed through the streets.</p>
<p>————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p>
<p>They buried his belongings in a quiet, unremarkable corner of the graveyard.</p>
<p>Cornifer had offered to paint a mural on the wall of the Stag Station in his honor, but Hornet politely refused.He had carried out his mission with a quiet, simple dignity.She saw no reason to honor his legacy any differently.</p>
<p>Once the grave had been dug and the Knight’s armaments had been placed inside with the utmost tenderness, the Elderbug asked softly: “Would anyone like to say a few words?”</p>
<p>Everyone was silent at first.They all knew how much the small bug had done for them — for the kingdom — and perhaps for this reason, it was challenging to think of something to say that would do him justice.</p>
<p>“I suppose I’ll start,” Quirrel finally remarked.“This courageous adventurer and I crossed paths quite a few times on our journeys.While it wasn’t clear at first, I soon realized we shared a purpose in coming here.He was a good companion, and— and the world will be a sadder place without him.”</p>
<p>He bowed his head respectfully, then stepped back.A moment later, the Elderbug plodded forward to make some remarks.Then Cornifer and Iselda… Sly… Jiji… Bretta… even Zote… Hornet was aware that they were speaking, but the words didn’t register in her mind.She simply stared at the Knight’s remains in the grave, a veritable storm of emotions swirling in her heart.</p>
<p>“Hornet?”</p>
<p>She blinked and looked up.Cornifer had placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.“If you don’t feel up to saying something—”</p>
<p>“No, it’s all right.”She sighed, then took a step forward.“……goodbye, brother.”</p>
<p>After waiting to see if she had anything further to add, Cornifer began to shovel the dirt back into the grave.Once it had been filled, he packed the topsoil down with soft, almost reverential taps of the digging implement.The funeral now over, everyone began to disperse, leaving Hornet alone with her thoughts.</p>
<p>She wasn’t sure how long she stood there — it could have been two minutes or two hours.Eventually, she realized that Quirrel and Sly had returned and were standing by her side.</p>
<p>“I didn’t realize you two were siblings,” the lanky explorer remarked.</p>
<p>“For a long time, I badly wished we weren’t,” she sighed, pushing her mask up.Her face was long and haggard, with weariness in her eyes well beyond her years.“After a while, though, I realized there was no use in denying the truth.”</p>
<p>Quirrel nodded in understanding.Without his own mask on, she could see that he often had an optimistic face.Underneath his normal cheeriness, however, there was a degree of regret and melancholy.Especially today.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Sly added, “While I didn’t see him in action very often, he seemed like a remarkably brave warrior.”</p>
<p>“He was a fool,” Hornet replied with a shake of her head.After a few seconds, however, she smiled weakly.“…but, perhaps a brave fool is exactly what this kingdom needed.”</p>
<p>Without anything more to say, the three of them read the short epitaph on the tombstone, marveling at how much meaning lie behind those ten words:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Here lies the Knight.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Through his sacrifice, Hallownest is cured.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>